justincofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Tennis Open
Mario Tennis Open is a sports game in the Mario Tennis series (developed by Camelot Software Planning) for the Nintendo 3DS. The game features gyroscope support and online multiplayer (using the Nintendo Network procedures). It was released in North America on the 20th of May 2012, in Japan and Australia on the 24th and in Europe on the 25th. Gameplay The gameplay features the traditional basic elements from previous Mario Tennis games. Players participate in a tennis game, just as its precedents in the Mario Tennis series. To win, the player must score points by hitting the ball into the other side of the court and not making the opponent rebound the ball, just as the traditional way of playing tennis. Players earn 15 points for every shot that is successful and can win the game by earning set, game, and match points by earning 60 points on each game. The amount of set and game points can be set by the player in exhibition mode, but not in tournament mode. This game utilises the buttons of the 3DS during gameplay single or multiplayer matches. Players can perform various tennis shots by selecting the shot panels on the touch screen, which will light up to alert the player of the best shot to use in a given situation. By holding the 3DS vertically, players can make use of the aforementioned gyroscope support, disabling 3D functionality. This places the camera behind their character, whose movement becomes automatic, and allows players to control the direction of their shots based on the position of the console. The gyroscope support can be disabled either by holding the console horizontally or by turning it off in the Options menu. There are also Special Modes in the game, such as "Super Mario Tennis", where the player needs to hit enemies, blocks and coins with tennis balls in some levels of Super Mario Bros. Chance Shots Chance Shots can appear if the opponent performs a bad rebound. In that case, a small colored area with a symbol of a Mario enemy or item appears in the player's court. The color of the symbol matches the colors of the panels in the touch screen (if the touch screen is set to the 6-panel shot panel). To perform a chance shot, players have to perform a shot whose color corresponds to the colored area when they are in the area, either by pressing the correct button or button combination or by touching the matching color on the touch screen. Otherwise, the shot is a normal shot. However, players can perform a simple shot that automatically selects the appropriate shot, but this Chance Shot is slightly weaker. Players on the receiving end of a Chance Shot experience special effects that can hinder them. However, they can lessen the effect by pressing the opposite shot. For instance, red Chance Shots may not make much of an impact if the player retaliates with a (blue) slice shot. Game Modes Exhibition Similar to the preceding Mario Tennis games, exhibition mode is a basic versus mode. Players can choose a singles or doubles match. After that, they can choose their character and opponents and press the L button or R button to give characters a left handed dominance or a star rank, respectively, if they want. The opponent's CPU's difficulty can be chosen after that, ranking from lowest to highest: Novice, Intermediate, Expert, Pro, and Ace (Pro and Ace are unlockable). After this, players can choose any court they currently have, and then they can determine the games and sets. After this, the match starts. It is important to note that Chance Shots cannot be turned off, unlike Power Shots from the previous games. Tournament Mode ournament mode is very similar to the tournament mode in the previous Mario Tennis games. However, two more cups are added and the arrangement of the cups are different. Players must have a star ranking to participate in the second set of cups. They can achieve this by beating Special Cup. However, in the Doubles Tournament, only the character they control earns the star rank. Beating Champions Cup unlocks the Pro difficulty, which is more difficult than Expert, while Final Cup unlocks the most difficult COM difficulty for Exhibition Mode, the Ace difficulty. Once the player has unlocked a cup, he or she can play that cup at any time, no matter what character is being used. As a result, characters do not have to clear all three cups to beat the Special Cup to earn the Star Rank, unlike in the previous titles. World Open Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Banana Cup Champions Cup Star Open 1-Up Mushroom Cup Ice Flower Cup Shell Cup Final Cup Gallery * *